


Too Much

by babystay



Series: loving jake [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, sorry they’ll be in the next fic, sunoo and jungwon are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystay/pseuds/babystay
Summary: Jake wakes up with a migraine at 2 AM.
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Everyone
Series: loving jake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Too Much

When Jake awoke, all he could register was the knives stabbing his skull. He groaned, grabbing his head. Moving to sit up, he cringed and whimpered when the bed creaked a _little_ too loudly. His throbbing head worsened at the second when one thought filtered into his head. 

_Hyungs._

Standing up, he stumbled over to Jay’s bed. The floorboards creaked as he made the short walk. Although, for Jake, it felt like an eternity. When he reached the bed, he noticed Heeseung laying in the bed next to Jay. At the moment, Jake didn’t seem to care that much, he just needed someone. Hands still grabbing at his hair, he whispered a light “ _Jay-hyung._ _Heeseung-hyung._ ” When the said boys didn’t wake up at the first call, Jake felt tears gather in his eyes. 

“Hyungs, wake up, please,” Jake spoke slightly louder, although the please came out almost inaudible. After what felt like years, Heeseung opened his eyes, blinking tiredly. “Hm? Who is that..?” 

“Heeseung-hyung,” Jake choked on a sob, letting go of his hair with one hand to reach for him. Heeseung eyes were blown open now. “Jake? What’s wrong?” He sat up quickly, jostling Jay in the process. Which in result, Jay’s eyes opened. Jake was fully crying now, trying not to be loud, because he was still aware of the others in the room. 

The crying was probably worsening his headache, but he didn't try to stop himself. He heard someone talking, and another hand gently grabbing his outstretched one. He let himself be pulled onto the bed. A pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer so his head landed on their shoulder. He whimpered slightly at the impact of his head hitting the shoulder. A hand came up to rub his back, relaxing him slightly. His hands were still tugging at his hair though.

Heeseung was a bit at loss. Seeing one of his dongsaengs waking him up in the middle of the night crying was _definitely_ a first. Not knowing the reason why, however, had happened many times before. Jungwon and Sunoo were guilty of it more times than he cared to admit. 

Jay, although waking up after, had reacted first. He pulled the boy against him and Jake’s head fell onto his shoulder. “Jake? Jakie, what’s wrong?” He asked as Heeseung reached up a hand to rub his back.

Heeseung looked up as Jake started to calm down, he noticed Sunghoon staring at them looking ready to say something. Or possibly jump out the bed to help. Heeseung locked eyes with him and gestured to go back to sleep. Sunghoon mouthed _is he okay?_

Heeseung honestly didn’t know what to say. So he just nodded and mouthed back, _he will be._ Sunghoon, although still looking worried at the lip, laid down and closed his eyes again. 

By then, Jake was calmer in Jay’s arms, only stray tears and occasional hiccups escaping. “Jakie, baby, could you tell us what the problem is?” Jay asked softly, tone a lot different from his usual upbeat one. Jake muttered out a small answer, so quiet Heeseung had to lean closer to hear. 

“Head hurts.” 

Jay pulled him closer as Heeseung asked, “Is that all?” Jake nodded before letting out a yawn. 

“Should I get Jake-hyung some water, Hyungs?” 

Heeseung jumped slightly before looking up at where the maknae was perched at the top bunk. “Yeah, sure, thank you Ni-ki-ah.” Ni-ki just nodded before climbing down from the top bunk quietly and into the kitchen. 

Jay slowly moved him and Jake to be lying down more comfortably, Jake’s head now resting on his chest. Heeseung followed shortly after. 

Just as Jake was falling asleep, Ni-ki returned with the glass of water. “Thanks aegi, now go back to sleep okay?” Jay whispered as he took the glass. Ni-ki nodded climbing back up to bed and was out within seconds. 

Heeseung and Jay slowly moved to sit back up a bit before convincing Jake to drink the water. Once he had drunk enough, Jay set the glass on the floor and hoped one of the younger members didn’t trip over it in the morning. 

Laying back down, Jay and Jake were in the same position as before. Heeseung moved to lay back down, cringing when the bed creaked and Jake pulled at his hair. 

Slowly moving up his hands, he eased Jake’s hands out his hair so that they were resting by his sides. Then after finally settling down, he threw an arm over both his dongsaengs. He felt Jake snuggle closer and smiled. Proud that his members weren’t afraid to be vulnerable infront of them. 

The only thing left on Heeseungs mind was the full schedule they had ahead of them. They’d have to call their manager and cancel as much as they could. He waited for Jay and Jake to fall asleep before closing his eyes and drifting off into dreamland.


End file.
